Naruto: Fate of The World
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: After a rough beating, Naruto finds a rather special astriod, with the power it grants, he will soon judge the world, to allow them to live on, or die. Prolouge is up, short for now. pairings undecided...if any
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I was bored and had already written the prolouge and decided to allow my redears to view the first chapter, it may be nothing soecial...yet, I hope you like it anyway...**

It was a dark night on October 10th xx06, a small blonde boy was running ruthlessly through the streets to get away from the mob of angry villigers that mercillesly ran after him, and accasionally throwing odd weapons at the child, somof which hit him, all for for simply containing the Kyuubi no Yoko.

He quickly examined the dark alley ways, trying to define which went where and finally found the one that led to his apartment. He quickly disappeared around the corner of said alley, only for his persuers to split up, two going down the same alley. The child, Naruto, began to pick up speed, knowing the alley lasted onlya few dozen feet. He quickly spied the correct turn in the alleys and ran down, only to find his way blocked by a dozen or more villigers.

He simply looked on, crying and wondering when they were going to pounce. His questions were answered when the two from before came from behind, but they didn't stop, no, they continued running, until one had a katana impaled into Naruto's right chest, up to the hilt, and the other had a kunai in his left shoulder.

He merely grunted in pain, tears fresh on his face from fear, he no longer spoke, nor would he whine. As soon as the two were done, the others joined in,"Die you demon shit!" A villager yelled as he smacked the blonde upside the head with a broken beer bottle, leaving four cuts in his cheek, blood pouting out of it, with a few pieces of glass within. Another villager puched the 'demon brat' in the stomach with custom made 'spiked knuckles', ripping deep into his intestines, causing him to cough up a fair ammoutn of blood, as two others started striking him with rocks of various sized, cutting and bruising him as the rest simply beat him.

Finally, the villager with the katana smirked,"Today is the day we rid this village, we will be heroes, now it is your time of dieing demon!!!" The man yelled as he slammed the blade into the boys head, shredding his brain inside and then, for extra measure, rippid the blade downward, cutting him in two as grey matter, blood and tears mixed as one.

The villagers then scattered from the area, right in time for them, as seconds later, the Hokage with five AnBu appeared,"Kakashi, check the boy's status, Ibiki, Anko, Yugao; you three shall run down the villagers who participated in this!" The hokage looked at his last member,"Yamato, you go prep the hospital, tell them that if they do not help him, then they along with everyone they hold dear will die!" The AnBu known as Yamato nodded and flashed off in a whirl of leaves.

The Hokage walked up to Kakashi who had a horror look upon him,"Hokage-sama...Naruto...he is dead, yet...at the same time, he has a heartbeat. I have never seen this before..." Kakashi trailed off as the Hokage rested his hand upon the grey haired nin,"Yes Kakashi, but since when was he _ever_ normal?" Kakashi nodded, agreeing with the Hokage.

Kakashi quickly picked up both halves of Naruto, and as soon as both were back together, they werecovered in a weak red chakra as they slowly healed. In a matter of seconds Kakashi was at the hospital, and although the medics gave him, or rather Naruto a sneer, they directed Kakashi towards the room.

It had been two days now since anybody had checked up on the boy. Naruto, contrary to current beliefwas awake meerely three hours after surgery, sure, he was sore as hell, but he was awake. Now that it was two days after, he was fine and was growing impatient.

Deciding that enough was enough, he quickly plucked all of the tubes, IVs and heart moniter patches off of his body and broke out of the hospital via third floor window. He smiled and then looked up in the sky, as a shining light, trailing in fire flew towards the forest of death. He, being the curious six year old boy he was, decided to go and look for whatever it may be.

Approaching the forest of death, he climbed the barbed fence,paying no mind to the cuts and slight rips in flesh he gained, such feeble things made no pain anymore. He quickly jumped down and raced into the close, yet far edge of the forest where there was a huge gap in trees. He finally approached and gasped slightly at the sight of the crater.

He slightly walked forward, a look of extreme curiousity in his eyes as well as a cautios look within his blue orbs as well. Naruto looked deep into the crater, spying the glowing black and purple rock sourrounded by fire from the atmoshpere, looking in amazement, he spied the black slime that seemingly crawled off of the flaming rock.

Slowly, but surely, he decended deep into the crater and bent down, picking up the rock, ignoring the 'goop' and slowly walked out, not feeling a bit of pain that the burning fire was causing due to the red healing chakra around him, and the fact that it was also burning his nerves to a point that he could not feel it.

_**A/n: Hope you enjoyed this, and R&R.**_


	2. High impact

_**A/n: Meh, felt like giving you guys the second chapter, there are some complications, so I may have to cut it short...damn computer. I guess it means i'll just have more chapter huh? Maybe its for the better, anyway R&R**_

Reaching his home, he noticed that, for once, it had yet to be touched by the villagers of Konoha. He slowly walked into his very humble adobe, holding tightly to his side, the burning rock. He smiled and placed it in his sink, turning on the water, and watched as the muddy water put out the fire.

He smiled and walked into his bedroom, and sat the rock on his desk on the far side of the room, and followed his actions by walking over to the damaged matress. He looked upon the extremely yorn up thing; springs shown a few times in it, the matress was cut in several places, and his blankets were so cut, he wondered why he even slept with the tattered thing anymore.

He grew tired of thinking about it and threw the damned thing off of him, and plopped down on the matress, getting a spring in his chest, but not noticing. He quickly found sleep, his dreams falling back into the dark, blood and gore filled dreams of him slaughtering all of those who have hurt him.

Unknowingly, inside of himself, a change was happening. The inky substance had found its way deep into his bloodstream and finally entered into the boys uncouncious soul. The black inky slime was flowing through the coridoors towards the glowing, malice filled giant eyes of the infamous Kyuubi no Yoko. Traveling deep into the cage, a simple roar of pain and resistance was heard before the eyes simply vanished, and the sillouete of a largly muscular being, approxomately seven feet in height with with glowing white eyes.

A deep hissing laugh was heard as the black slime grew deep into the chakra pipes deep within the cage and flowed deep through the water, finally reaching the glowing blue exit. The 'goop' piled up upon the blue door and slowly forced itself outside.

**"Now...The blood and fear of this world...will be mine!"**

Outside of Naruto, he was having a nightmare; all of his prescious people, the few there were, had turned on him, and were beating him as the village looked on in satisfaction, before that to joined in. He watched helplessly as Sarutobi pulled out a katana and cut naruto from his head to his groin, as what happened that night, before finally he saw above his body; a black substance began to swirl around him and heal him as he hear,**"Now...The blood and fear of this world...will be mine!"**

Naruto soon awoke to find himself drenched in sweat, and he noticed his skin seemed darker, if only slightly. Getting up, he walked into his bathroom and splached water on his face. He sighed and looked into the mirror, and felt that something was missing from his relfection...3...2...1..."HOLY FUCKING ASS BITCHING CAKES WHERE THE HELL ARE MY WHISKERS!!!!????" For the first time in two years he spoke, or in this case, yelled.

His face no longer held whisker marks, he also noted that his skin was slightly tanner, and his eyes had white random slits in them as well, not too noticeable, but easily if you were looking right into his eyes. He opened his mouth and noticed his canines were slightly longer and also noticed to very small holes in the very points of them.

He simply shrugged and put on his hideous orange jumpsuit and began walking out of his apartment to go to the Hokage's tower, more than likely he would want to know where Naruto was. Walking torwards the tower, he noticed that some villagers didnt glare at him,'Such idiocy, these villagers have, to only identify me by such simply marks upon my face, hmph...they deserve no life...' He walked faster and was soon in front of the Hokage's doors before he knew it.

Slowly, he pushed the doors open and was greeted with the sight of...papers...everywhere. Naruto sweat dropped at this but cleared his throat,"Oh Naruto-kun is thar you?" The Hokage was answered by a slight grunt,"Ah well, it is good to see you, I became worried when you were not in the hospital today, but I checked your house and found you." Naruto again grunted and spoke lightly(1),"Yes...Hokage-sama...I became impatient so I simply left..." He heard the Hokage take in a breath,"N-naruto-kun...you...-" finished for him,"Spoke, yeah...I beleive we can all do that..." Narutosatdown in front of the wall of paper and looked awefully bored.

Soon, he was dismissed and allowed to leave. Naruto, instead of taking the stairs, had a sensation to jump from the window, so, upon impulse, he did. He fell, a smile on his face with his eyes closed, feeling the wind blow past his body. Suddenly, prickling feeling in his head told him to roll a bit forward. Doing this, he opened his eyes and realised he was close to the ground,'Oh shit,Im gonna break my legs' was the thought on his mind before he actually landed and created a three-foot wide crater and only felt like he needed to stretch his legs.

He mouthed a 'cool' and quickly scampered off into an alley before anyone came after him. He soon made it back to his apartment, and walked in, only to find nearly everything gone. He looked and found his gama-chan wallet, completely empty and his rock. He sighed and sat on the floor, wishing that things would soon get better.

**A/n: i decided to give you the second chapter, not as long as I wanted it, but due to complications right now, this is as big as I can get it. **

**(1) His voice sounds like that of Hakudoshi's off of Inuyasha...**


End file.
